The notso Big Daddy
by draith500
Summary: Based off the RP "Beyond the Sea". A bigdaddy was hit by an electrobolt, causing him to have emotions and begin to realize whats going on...
1. How much was that damn dog anyway?

Chapter-1

How much was that damn dog anyway?

there was a light tapping sound. It was clearly water... water against cold hard steel. There was a collapsed giant against the metal wall. a leak in the roof kept hitting its helmet. The man appeared to be in some kind of diving suit. All he could remember was a large flash of blue, and everything went black. It wasn't until just a short period of time after this that he would realize he had been living a dream... or rather... a nightmare. _"How much is that doggy, in the window?" _The metal monster's visor suddenly threw out a flash of green light. It looked from left to right. His helmet made all sound from the outside slightly muffled. He was awoken by that song on a broken juke box. _"The one, with the waggily tail?" _He began to remember what was going on. He was a Big daddy... he was Mr. Bubbles, as the little ones would call him. He began to rise up and hold his head in pain. He was... thinking alot. Almost as if his head was clouded for so long, and was just now clearing up. _"How much is that doggy, in the window?" _The Big daddy Turned and faced the Jukebox _"I do hope that doggys for sale". _The song was becoming increasingly annoying. Mr. Bubbles couldn't seem to remember who he was, and so he temporarily gave himself the name Mr. B incase anyone asked. Not that friendly folk were common here in Rapture...

_"How much is that doggy, in the window?" _the song continued. **'Sweet god that thing is annoying...'** Mr. B thought. Thoughts? How odd, Big Daddy's didn't think, did they? Why is it that he felt like he just woke up from a peaceful sleep, when he was obviously blasted into a coma? _"I don't want a parrot, or a goldfish. You cant take a goldfish for a walk." _**'Ahlright thats it.' **Thought Mr. Bubbles as he lifted the Jukebox and threw it across the empty room. The Music playing annoyance shattered on impact. Thats when it hit him, where exactly was he right now?...


	2. The Incident at Fort Frolic

**Chapter 2**

The Incident at Fort Frolic

The big daddy examined his surroundings, there was water leaking all over the floor, covering it in a light coating of crystal blue liquid. One of the windows that went out to view the entire Atlantic had a small crack where the water had been coming from. Normally that would be a big deal to all of Rapture, but ever since the splicer incident, this was just another leak, in another hall of this piece of crap under water city. A "Utopia" as they use to think it was, looking back at those thoughts made most laugh, and some cry. The entire room was vacant except for the exception of a couple of pillars keeping the place from imploding under the Oceans tremendous pressure. The large metal man got up slowly and headed towards the first door he saw. As he approached, a circular gear twisted from the inside and the door raised open to reveal nothing but another ocean drenched hallway.

Mr. B was use to this kind of environment by now, especially since before, he was a brain washed robot basically. But he was beginning to see what was wrong with Rapture, and was discovering that perhaps continuing his "job" wasn't such a grand idea. At first, our large metal friend was in his own world as he walked, filled with thoughts of things that had not come up in what seemed like years. However he was quickly dragged out of his world when he heard a loud clattering. It was the sound of multiple gun shots and bullet ricocheting off of metal and cement. Mr. B quickened his pace towards the sound of the noise. It was coming from behind another metal door, identical to the one he went through previously. He began to approach it when it suddenly blew open with tremendous force. Shrapnel from the door and waves of tremendous sound filled the hallway as the big daddy shielded his face from the explosion. When he let down his arms he saw the smoke from the explosion clearing, revealing un-familiar forms and faces. It looked like 2 girls and a man, also from the sound of it, at least 5 splicers.

Gun shots fired between the splicers and the three survivors. There was a pause from the big daddy; he was trying to think of what he should do. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to help the three survivors, and so he ran out into the peril and started randomly firing off large rivet's from his former tool, the Rivet gun. The Three Survivors were shocked at this, did one of the splicer's accidently hit him? That was impossible, he wasn't in the same room, and there wasn't a little sister in sight. What was causing this giant's behavior?


End file.
